


Density

by mech_13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape, Bad Blood, Depression, F/M, Family Problems, Junior High, Love and Hate relationship, Suicide Attempts, University, senior high, suicidal thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mech_13/pseuds/mech_13
Summary: Densitythe degree of compactness of a substance."a reduction in bone density"synonyms:	solidity, solidness, denseness, thickness, substance, bulk, weight, massHaru loves her sister. Haru loves her mother and father.Haru loves her entire family.But no one loves Haru.Or, not the way Haru loves them unconditionally.





	Density

Harumi was eight years old when her father passed away.

Natsu was thirteen years old, and she was on the senior year of her junior high school. Her sister was on her fourth grade in primary school.

Everyone thought their world would shatter in that moment. Their mother was unemployed and just another family woman. Her father-side of the family didn't show up much enough for them to know that they actually care. Her father's older sisters hated her mother for marrying into the family. She was from a different clan from his. But her father had been smitten by her mother, and his parents gave them their blessing. His father was a distinguished man in the clan. She was the daughter of a good, honorable soldier whose life was crushed the moment her father died.

She was smart, she was beautiful. She was a perfect mother, for some time.

But, against all odds, she held on. She slaved herself, giving people loans, bought a few apartments from the money her husbands left, and sold snacks. After all, her husbands told her that no matter what, Natsu must get accepted into a university, and finish her study. For that dream to happen, she was willing to sell her soul to the devil. Natsu, her firstborn, the smartest of her kid, her copy in everything.

And her daughter grew beautifully.

The elder was smart, and beautiful. While the younger one was more of a delinquent, but not saying that she was not smart. She was more carefree than her sisters, but her heart was made of gold. She was the exact copy of her father.

So Rita thought, nothing could go wrong.


End file.
